


Pretty Sammy

by Marveljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Chocolate Syrup, Food Sex, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Sam tastes delicious like this.





	Pretty Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> the kink I had to use was edging, but they told me I could go crazy, so I did ;) Enjoy

Dean adjusts his hard on his pants, taking only a moment to touch himself before pulling his hand away. Not yet. Focus on Sam for now. He goes back to digging in the fridge, pulling out the chocolate syrup and whipped cream. He licks his lips and carries them back to the bedroom.

Opening the bedroom door makes his breath catch. Logically, he knew what he left there, but it still takes his breath away. Sam’s lying on his back, hands tied, blindfolded, gagged, and with a cock ring. He’s panting, making little tortured pleading noises behind the gag. 

Dean groans and steps in, shutting the door behind him. “God, little brother. You look so good.” 

Sam’s moans immediately grow louder and he squirms, begging wordlessly. 

Dean chuckles. “Hey, I said we’d have a good night. Settle down… it’s just beginning.” 

Sam groans, but he doesn’t tap out. Dean grins, crawling up on the bed between his legs. “Look at you. I only left you for a few minutes and already you wanna beg.” He presses open mouthed kisses to Sam’s chest and neck, licking the light sheen of sweat off his skin. Sam takes advantage of his nearness to wrap a leg around his waist and grind against him. 

Dean lets him, knowing it’ll prove more frustrating than enjoyable with the cock ring on. “Do you wanna come, Sammy?” He purrs in his ear.

Sam huffs out a desperate noise.

“Well,” Dean hums. “If you’re real good and let me eat my dessert, I’ll let you come. Sound fair?” 

Sam hesitates before nodding slowly. Dean grins and kisses the corner of his stretched out lips. “Good boy.”

He sits back and reaches for Sam’s dick, and the cock ring. “Now remember. Don’t come.” With those final words of warning, he unsnaps it. 

Sam whines, tossing his head back as he tries to keep control. Dean helpfully extends a hand, gripping the base of his dick til he settles. “Very good.” He praises, pleased when Sam seems to settle even more. “Keep being this good and we’ll end this night on a high note.” He promises huskily. 

Sam bends his knees and draws his legs up, silently begging Dean to get on with it. Dean grins and grabs the whipped cream, shaking it up. “You’ll love this, I promise.” 

The first squirts go across Sam’s nipples. Dean sprays idly wherever he feels like, Sam’s neck, torso, along his inner thighs, the inside of his elbows. 

Sam moans helplessly as he realizes what Dean has planned, and tries not to squirm as he feels the coolness along his sensitive skin. Dean can’t help his chuckle as he lays a generous line across Sam’s cock. “Be still now.” He chides when Sam bucks. “Don’t make a mess.” 

The chocolate syrup goes on next, and Dean licks his lips at the sight of Sam, covered in deliciousness and squirming. All for him. 

He takes his time sucking and licking him clean, relishing the sound of Sam’s moans and whines behind the gag as he tosses his head, overwhelmed with the sensations. 

“God, you taste so good.” Dean murmurs, flicking his tongue over Sam’s hard, pink nipples. “So good, Sammy.” 

Sam’s only response is a muffled cry as Dean bites, tugging gently. 

Dean takes great pleasure in dragging Sam’s pleasure out as long as possible, saving Sam’s cock for last. By then, the cream and syrup have mostly melted and pooled across his lower stomach around his hard, swollen dick. 

“Remember,” Dean breathes, mouth inches from the head of his dick. “Don’t come.” 

That’s all the warning he gives before he starts sucking up the melted sugary mess, letting his scruffy cheeks rub across Sam’s cock. Sam’s moans increase in pitch and volume as he gets desperate.

“Hmm,” Dean swipes his tongue over the head. “Think you deserve it?”

He’s not even sure Sam hears him, too caught up in his need to come. 

“Well, all right.” One hand comes up to fondle Sam’s tight balls, massaging and squeezing gently. “Come, Sammy.”

He sucks Sam’s cock into his mouth, keeping his lips tight. It’s barely a minute later that Sam comes in his mouth, thrashing and sobbing his way through a powerful orgasm. 

Dean moans, reaching down to rub his own dick. It doesn’t take but two strokes and he’s off, dirtying the inside of his pants as he comes, practically untouched. “Fuuuck yeaah.”

He gentles Sam through it, letting him have a few moments to settle and come down before he starts untying him.

“Dude.” Sam slurs as the gag is removed. “Fuck.” 

Dean chuckles fondly. “That good huh.”

“Fuck yeah.” Sam moans. “Fuck yeah.”

Dean grins, wiping him down tenderly. “You’ll be all sticky if you don’t shower now.”

Sam huffs and rolls his eyes. “Don’t care. Cuddle me.” 

Dean obliges, curling around him, and petting his hair. His Sammy is always beautiful.


End file.
